Polonsky
Private Polonsky is/was a young United States Marine during World War II. He was assigned to the 1st Marine Division and fought under Sergeant Sullivan's and Sergeant Roebuck's command. Biography Polonsky was a United States Marine under the command of Sgt. Tom Sullivan during the level "Little Resistance" and was under Sgt. Roebuck's command for the rest of the game. As described by Roebuck, he is one of the "new breed" assigned to Sullivan and Roebuck after the raid on Makin Atoll contrary to Miller, Sullivan, and Roebuck who are referred to as the "old breed" by the new recruits, even when none of them are out of their twenties. He is first seen in the boat carrying Miller and the squad to Peleliu Island. He and other marines fight their way through Japanese beach defenses and clear way for an allied assault. However, at the end of the mission, Sullivan is stabbed and mortally wounded by a Banzai Charger. Polonsky and the others kill his assailant although it is too late. After Roebuck is promoted to Sergeant, the squad is assigned to take the Peleliu airfield. The squad comes across an F4U Corsair that was shot down and attempts to rescue the pilot, only to find that the plane was wired with booby traps, much to Polonsky's disgust. After taking the airfield, they are assaulted by a Japanese convoy and hold out until U.S. fighters provide close air support. He then goes on with the squad to take the rest of Peleliu, and later on, Okinawa. After the assault on Wana Ridge, he is seen complaining to Major Gordon about the Marine's lack of supplies, while Roebuck and Miller help load wounded marines into a truck, but to no avail. On the final American level in Call of Duty: World at War, he assaults Shuri Castle with the rest of them. Near the end, a group of Japanese soldiers surrender to the squad, which turns out to be a trick, he is attacked by one; letting his guard down. If the player does nothing to save Roebuck, he will be killed when his attackers detonate a grenade by his head, killing them as well. Polonsky will curse, and fire his M1 Garand rifle at the rest of the Japanese forces after that. At the end of the battle, Polonsky gives Miller Roebuck's Dog tags as Roebuck's voice can be heard doing the narration for the levels conclusion. If the player chooses to save Sgt. Roebuck's life, then the grenade will kill Polonsky instead of the latter. The ending and the battle are the same, except that Roebuck remains as the person shouting orders. He assists the player throughout the campaign and is also known for his humorous lines and quotes. If at any point during the gameplay the player lets their guard down he will usually cover them if they are in range, killing the enemy. Also, he could effectively counter Banzai Chargers by either beating them down with the butt of his rifle or knocking them down and shooting them at point blank range. use the same character model.]] Quotes *"Oh yeah! Good night!" *"Let's hand Miller over, then they'll surrender for sure!" *"I'll tell you boys, the Japanese want this mountain so bad, they can have it. It's just a whole mess of stinkin' jungle and... mosquito Son of a--! ...Bugs!" *"You can't get rid of me that easy, Sergeant!" *"Besides, who's going to keep Miller from falling off his works?" *"Get going, Miller, while there's still an 8th Division left!" *"Look who decided to join the party!" *"We gotta go bail out the 8th? What's next, my mother in Queens?!" *"I can't believe they'd booby-trap our dead..." *"How many Marines did we lose takin' this rock?" *"I thought Sullivan would make it for sure." *"Yeah, that's what we thought after Peleliu...... '' *"''Die! You son...of...a...BITCH!" (heard in Breaking Point, after Roebuck is killed, when he rushes to a Japanese soldier, pins him down, and repeatedly punches him. happens if you hold your fire on the Japanese until Roebuck dies) *"Miller! They killed the Sarge!" *"Y'all all going to Hell, ya hear me! You're going straight to Hell!" *''"Nice shootin there, eagle-eye!"'' *''"A fucking bloodbath."'' *''"That's our objective? It's a damn fortress."'' *''"Shit!"'' *''"You Worthless animals!"'' *''"You hear that? Call in those Fucking Planes!"'' Air Strikes are ready. *''"ROEBUCK!"'' (After he sees Roebuck getting a grenade detonated on him.) *''"Blow the bastards to kingdom come!"'' *''"This is bullshit! You hear this Sarge? We ain't gettin' shit 'till tommorow."'' *"I'M UNSTOPPABLE!" *"Shit, we'll be sitting ducks!"(only heard in multiplayer) *"Another fuckin' Banzai attack!" *"YOU SONS OF BITCHES!" *"Move here squad!" *"Attack here!" *"We got 30 seconds to finish this thing!" *''"Get in there, Miller!"'' * Trivia *Polonsky's dialog is garbled during Breaking Point as you can hear him saying Shit! and Reloading! at the same time. *He bares a similarity with PFC. Reiben from the movie Saving Private Ryan. *His name implies that he is of Polish decent. *In the Nazi Zombies mission, Shi No Numa, Tank Dempsey is a playable character that uses a skin very similar to Polonsky's. *If you make a squad in multiplayer while on the Marines side and you make a command, you will hear him. *A couple of quotes listed are not heard on the Wii version. *Polonsky usually starts every level wearing a helmet, however it is usually shot from his head by the end of each one. .]] *Polonsky has many differences with himself between consoles. **Polonsky looks completely different in the PS2 version than in the Xbox 360 and PS3 versions. **Polonsky has blonde hair in the Xbox 360, PS3, and PC versions. **In ''Final Fronts, Polonsky is a Corporal, and appears in be in his early twenties rather than his teen years in the other versions. **In the Wii version, Polonsky has black hair. **In the PS2 version, Polonsky has dark brown hair, and a cleaner looking face, but his personality, voice, and other characteristics are all the same. **Polonsky does not die in the PS2 version. However, he is attacked by a Japanese artilleryman. *Polonsky is voiced by Aaron Stanford, who portrayed "Pyro" in the X-Men films. *If Polonsky dies in "Breaking Point" without his helmet, in the cutscene, he has his helmet back on. *Polonsky carries much less equipment compared to other Marines in the game, as he does not wear a combat vest and webbing or any ammo pouches. He is seen carrying only his M1 Garand. *In Breaking Point, if you save both Roebuck and Polonsky, Roebuck will act as though Polonsky died and Polonsky will be standing still for the entire assault on Shuri Castle. *In Breaking Point, Polonsky says he's low on ammo and Roebuck replies to take the enemies weapons but Polonsky goes the entire level without trading his Garand for another weapon. However, he does have some ammo in it for if he dies and you get his Garand, which can have around fifty rounds of ammunition left. However, at the Mortar crew part, you will see him pick up an Arisaka. Very rarely, later in the level, he will use a M1911. *In the Wii version of World at War there's a noticeable glitch at the end of Breaking Point: Even if you save Polonsky, it's his body that he removes the dogtags from, not Roebuck's. (This only happens some of the time, and happens the other way around as well Roebuck taking the dogtags from himself). *In some cases Polonsky will use an M1911 when his M1 Garand is out of ammunition. *Some of the marines in multiplayer have the same voice as Polonsky. * Despite his age, Polonsky seems to curse the most out of anybody of the whole game. References Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Killed in Action Category:CoD: WaW Characters